


Making a Mistake

by NakedOwlMan



Series: Device Stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Corruption, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance discovery leads to radical changes for Miranda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark Has Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written in response to prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme (http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=4516070#t4516070)

Turning around, Miranda stared over her shoulder into the mirror, at the swirling design that was now permanently etched across her lower back.  "Crazy," she said to herself.  "You're completely crazy."  
  
She still wasn't sure what had possessed her to do it in the first place.  The concept of tattoos had never really interested her; it seemed a needless and foolish custom, performed by uncivilized individuals like the dangerous psychopath still taking up residence in the lower levels of the ship.  Someone like her, Miranda Lawson, didn't do such things to her body.  
  
But then again, it wasn't really her body, was it?  Everything about her, every last strand of her DNA, was genetically engineered by her father.  Maybe this was her way of reclaiming it, she rationalized.  Of painting graffiti over his prized work of art, putting her own stamp of ownership on his creation.  
  
Or maybe she was just bored.  Ever since Diana Shepard had brought them back through the Omega 4 relay, things had been relatively quiet throughout the galaxy.  Well, apart from Shepard installing Liara T'Soni as the new Shadow Broker, of course.  Shepard, Liara, and Jack had gained access to the Broker's ship, eliminated him, and T'Soni had taken his position without anybody being the wiser.  A great accomplishment, to be sure, and one that be quite useful in the future struggles against the Reapers.  But Miranda had never quite understood why Shepard had chosen Jack, of all people, to come along on that mission.  Yes, it had been successful, but surely someone like herself, a strong tactical mind in addition to being a capable biotic, would have been a far better choice than that unstable...  
  
"Dammit," Miranda cursed under her breath, turning away from the mirror.  Why did that sociopath keep springing to her mind lately?  Even as she had entered the tattoo parlor on Omega, she had thought about the crude symbols and pictures drawn across every inch of the insane biotic's skin.  Miranda had resolved herself that, if she was going to do something this impetuous, that the design would be something beautiful, not the jagged scribbles Jack had wrapped around her bare, exposed flesh...  
  
Shaking her head, Miranda sighed.  It was late, and her mind went to strange places when she was tired.  She sat down on the side of her bed and was about ready to pull the covers over her body when a melodic chime rang through her quarters.  
  
"What in the..." Miranda muttered, pressing a button on her side table.  "Who's there?" she stated into the intercom.  
  
There was no response.  The chime rang again.  "Identify yourself," Miranda said into the intercom, but again received no response.  
  
A sense of disquiet, irrational but there, ran through Miranda.  It couldn't be an intruder, she thought to herself.  If there was any sort of security breach on the ship, EDI would have certainly notified her.  With a sign of frustration, Miranda threw on a robe over her naked body and marched over to the door to her quarters.  
  
And the last person she wanted to see was on the other side of the door as it slid open.  
  
"Jack, what in God's name are you..."  
  
Before she could react, Jack reached up with a small metal device and pressed a button.  And then Miranda's mind went blank.  
  
* * *  
  
Smiling wickedly, Jack strolled around Miranda, who was now standing stock still in her doorway, eyes vacant.  
  
"Shut the door, would ya?" she said.  Slowly, without seeming to consciously think about it, Miranda reached up and hit the button to slide the metal door shut.  After hitting the button, her hand hung in the air, Miranda still staring at the shut door in front of her without a trace of emotion on her face.  
  
The bald, tattooed criminal strutted around Miranda's quarters, her eyes scanning over the former Cerberus officer's backside like a beast on the prowl.  "Take off your robe, bitch," Jack said, "Let me see if you passed my little test."  
  
Without a word of protest, Miranda let the soft wool robe fall to the floor, exposing her nude body.  As soon as Jack saw the tattoo above Miranda's ass, she let out a sharp, triumphant laugh.  "Oh, cheerleader, we're going to have so much fun now!"  
  
Jack looked down at the device in her hand.  It didn't look like anything remarkable, just a small metal box with a few buttons and two metal prongs jutting out of the end.  But when she'd found it on the Shadow Broker's ship, near where they'd found the fucked up drell, she'd sensed that it was something important.  Before Shepard and her girlfriend the asari could see what she was up to, Jack had pocketed the device and the datapad that had been placed nearby.  
  
The datapad had proven to be very interesting reading.  Once Jack had puzzled her way through most of the technical details, she had determined that the device was used to shut down the conscious mind of anyone it was used on.  Once this was done, the subconscious mind would be brought forward, and the device's user could plant suggestions into the mind of the victim without them even knowing.    
  
To put it in terms Jack could understand, a high-tech hypnotism device.  
  
From what that huge motherfucking beast the Broker had written in his notes, he was planning to use the device on Feron to have him draw Liara into a trap.  But for some reason, it seemed that the device had limited to no effect on drell.  The Broker had been planning to test it on some other species in the near future, but Shepard and Liara kinda fucked up those plans by making him good and dead.  
  
Jack had never been much for scientific pursuits, but the possibilities of the device were obvious even to her.  It didn't take long for her to determine her first test subject.  Miranda might have been quits with Cerberus, but she had still been their running dog for years, and Jack figured she deserved the proper punishment.  And if the thing ended up blowing her head up or turning her into a vegetable... hey, no big loss.  
  
But it had worked.  Several weeks ago, Jack had come calling late at night and zapped Miranda with the device.  Immediately, the curse that had been on the cheerleader's lips fell silent, and her face and body went limp.  To make sure, Jack had slapped Miranda's face as hard as she could; the bitch didn't even flinch.  Just like now, she was like a robot that had been completely shut down, just waiting for a command from its master.  
  
And Jack's next command tonight was the same one she'd given the first night and every other night up to this point.  Her second test to see just how well the device worked.  
  
Strolling over to Miranda's desk, Jack unhooked her belt and let her pants slide to the floor.  Turning around, she hoisted her bare ass up onto the surface and spread her tattooed legs wide.  
  
"Eat me out, bitch," Jack commanded.  
  
Walking sluggishly over, Miranda crouched down in front of Jack.  Without hesitation, she leaned her head down to Jack's crotch.  Her tongue slowly ran up Jack's labia, already damp with the thoughts of the amusements to be had tonight, before flicking across her swollen clit.  In her current state, Miranda's oral attentions were skillful but slow, and it would take a good while before she managed to make Jack cum.  
  
And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.    
  
When she had first realized that the device gave her complete control over Miranda, a thousand different ideas for humiliating and/or harming her came to mind.  But for once, she realized that this was a situation where she needed to keep a cool head.  If she was too blatant, Shepard or somebody else on the ship might get wind of what Jack was doing, and then the fun would be over, and she'd probably end up kicked off the Normandy or, even worse, back into another hell-hole like Purgatory.  
  
So the first few nights, she had done nothing more than forced the stuck-up little bitch to service her like her own personal sex slave.  That first night, Jack had instructed Miranda to forget everything that had happened since before Jack had visited, and sure enough, the next day Miranda had given no indication that she'd even seen Jack that night, much less gone diving headfirst into her snatch.  
  
The next thing to find out, Jack decided, was to see if she could give Miranda instructions to carry out while out of the device's trance.  While Miranda licked and sucked, Jack came up with a few simple suggestions.  That Miranda would feel incredibly thirsty anytime Jack said "water."  The next day, she'd tested it out in the mess hall and watched Miranda down five cans of Tupari within the span of three minutes.  That if Jack said "flea," Miranda's ass would start itching.  Watching the stuck-up bitch squirm in her seat while Shepard discussed the latest findings from the Shadow Broker's file, it was all Jack could do to stifle her laughter.  
  
And then came the big test.  To instruct Miranda to do something she'd never even consider doing on her own.  It didn't take long to come up with it.  Looking past Miranda's bobbing head, Jack stared at the evidence of her success drawn across Miranda's back.  A delicate, flowery design in bright reds and greens... fuck, even getting inked, she was still the perfect little princess.  Still, the thrill of her success brought Jack's orgasm sooner than expected, and she let out a load gasp as she felt her release, her juices dribbling down Miranda's chin.  
  
"Stop," Jack said, as Miranda would have kept licking forever if she hadn't been instructed not to.  "Stand up straight."  Miranda obeyed.  Pulling her pants back on, Jack began pacing around Miranda, taking in every curve of her perfect little cheerleader body.  
  
"You should be grateful, you know," Jack said.  "If I wanted to, I could tell you to go walk out an airlock right now, or put a pistol in your mouth and pull the trigger, and you'd do it, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Miranda said, without emotion.  
  
Jack grinned.  "But you know what?  Maybe it's Shepard's goody-two-shoes influence on me, but I'm going to do you a favor.  The biggest favor I've ever done for anyone in my life.  So you should probably thank me for that."  
  
"Thank you."  
   
"Good," Jack said.  "Now, we're going to have to take this nice and slow.  Can't have anybody suspecting anything, it's gotta look like these are all your own decisions.  So, here's what you're going to do for me now."  
  
Jack gave her instructions, the first steps in the personality she had planned for her nemesis.  After every instruction, she prompted Miranda if she understood.  "Yes," came the response every time.  No matter how outlandish or extreme the suggestions, "yes" was the answer.  
  
"Now that that's all worked out," Jack said, "two minutes after I walk out of this door, you'll wake up out of your trance, and forget I was ever here.  Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God, I can't wait until I'm finished," Jack said with an evil smile, as she reached a hand to grab at Miranda's backside.  "Fuck all that poetry bullshit.  You, precious, are going to be my real work of art.”  Giving Miranda's ass a hard slap on her way out, Jack opened the door and practically skipped to the elevator back to her corner of the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaking her head, Miranda sighed.  It was late, and her mind went to strange places when she was tired.  She sat down on the side of her bed and let out a surprised gasp.  There was a sudden pain in her left buttock, and Miranda rubbed at the sore spot.  Where had that come from?  Even as she noticed it, though, it started to dull and eventually fade away.  Shaking her head, Miranda pulled the covers over herself and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Her last thought before sleep overtook her was wondering again about the strange taste in her mouth, the same one that had been there the last few nights too...


	2. Bottled Up Inside

The next morning, Miranda stepped out of her office and headed down the hall toward the women's restrooms. One of the annoyances of the Normandy's design was that only the captain got the privilege of a private restroom; everybody else had to use the communal showers. Not that Miranda was modest, and she rose early enough that she usually didn't have to wait for an opening, but it was still a bother.

When she stepped into the restroom, however, the daily chore turned even more aggravating.

"Jack," she said with a sneer in her voice, "This is a surprise. Glad to see you're finally giving personal hygiene a try."

Jack stepped out of the shower area, stark naked and glistening. Miranda glanced down and was immediately disgusted with herself, but her morbid curiosity was sated: the woman was, indeed, tattooed over every inch of her body. 

Jack seemed to notice Miranda's look and smirked. "Like what you see, princess? Getting some tattoo ideas for your next trip to Omega?"

Miranda flinched. How had she known? She hadn't shown anyone since she'd gotten back to the ship. Covering as best she could, she scowled at the naked woman. "The day I take any ideas from you, Jack, will be the day I’ve gone completely insane. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a little privacy, please."

Miranda expected her to protest or to continue verbally jabbing at her, but Jack got dressed in the span of a minute. She was fastening the strap across her breasts as she walked past Miranda, and Miranda fought the urge to recoil as Jack leaned in close. A whispered word came out of Jack's mouth, something Miranda couldn't quite make out, and then the door opened and Jack was gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Miranda unzipped her jumpsuit and disrobed. She stepped into the shower stall and turned the knob; hot water streamed across her naked body as she grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing. Her mind wandered as she cleaned herself, thinking about the latest information Liara had given them from the Shadow Broker's archives. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice her free hand start to run itself down her stomach. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they brushed through the light tuft of dark hair above her labia before lightly seperating her pussy lips and plunging in.

It was only as her thumb started working against her clit that she felt the twinge of pleasure and realized what she was doing. Her first instinct was to draw her hand away, but something stopped her. "You can't do this here," she thought to herself, even as her fingers continued their activities, seemingly out of her own control. "Not now. Wait until you get back into your office." Like anyone forced to undertake long spaceflights, Miranda was used to... finding her own pleasure on occasion. But something about this was different. The warm, aching feeling in her crotch was growing rapidly. She heard a series of noises and it took her a second to realize it was her own breath, panting in and out of her lungs. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. This couldn't wait until later. She had to cum right now.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw no one else in the room. "Okay, fine," she thought to herself. "Just make it quick." She continued her self-pleasuring, breathing heavily as she went. She took it slow at first, used to taking her time, but it seemed to only intensify her arousal. Frustrated, she laid down the bar of soap on a shelf in the shower stall and picked up a thin bottle of shampoo. Without a moment's hesitation, she worked the ribbed plastic container into her pussy, drawing it in and out while her other hand feverishly rubbed her aching clit. "Come on," she pleaded with her own libido. "Come on."

Trying to bring herself off, she closed her eyes and pictured Jacob. His well-muscled torso, his deep brown skin coated with sweat as the two of them passionately made love in his cabin on the Arcturian Jade. Out of nowhere, however, the image suddenly vanished from her mind. Instead, she saw Jack, naked and wet, stepping out of the shower moments before. Rather than snapping off an insult, Jack reached down between her legs, spread her pussy lips wide, and breathed, "Eat me out, bitch."

Even as her mind reacted in revulsion at the sudden disturbing picture, she felt her orgasm hit, so hard that she removed her hand from her clit and placed it against the wall to keep from falling over, even as her other hand kept fucking the shampoo bottle in and out of her pussy. She cried out so loud she could hear the echo in the small shower area for several seconds later. As soon as it faded, she heard a sharp sound behind her and jumped, whirling around.

Standing with two other snickering crewwomen was Jack, slowly clapping. "Great show, cheerleader," she loudly announced with a cruel laugh in her tone, "Wish I'd brought popcorn."

"You..." Miranda prepared to spit a tirade into Jack's laughing face, before she felt the bottle slide out of her slit and hit the floor with a wet thump. Jack's laugh got even louder, and it rang out the whole time Miranda hastily dressed and shoved past her audience on the way back to her office. 

Throwing her self back onto her bed, Miranda stared at the ceiling. What the hell had gotten into her? God knows it had been a while since her last iPartner encounter. But those hadn't really been for pleasure anyway, and she discontinued them once the heartbreaking message from Dr. Grenway had arrived. She hadn't thought she was this desperate for sexual release, but the signals she was feeling from her body now were undeniable.

Miranda tried to dispel the image of Jack and the two other women laughing at her embarrassment. Strangely, the image became less disturbing the more she thought about it. In her mind, she was reimagining the event, turning it to her own desires. She hadn't been sneaking a guilty wank while being unknowingly observed. In her imaginary version of the events, she had noticed the watcher and turned around, giving them an obstructed view of her hands rubbing and stroking at herself in fervent need. She could hear the laughs die in their throats, see the envy in their eyes as they saw her perfect body on display. Even naked in front of them, engaging in acts of depravity without a trace of shame, she was better than them.

Unfastening her clothing, Miranda stuck her hand down underneath her panties, already feeling herself working toward another orgasm. The fantasy in her head was progressing at full speed. Her imaginary self strode out of the shower stall toward the shocked women with a confident glare, drops of hot water clinging to her naked skin. She stood in front of Jack and raised her hands to...

"No," Miranda muttered to herself, as she saw herself grab Jack and yank her forward into a open-mouthed kiss. She fought to dispel it from her head, but she could almost feel her hands yanking away the strap from Jack's chest to caress her bare breast. Reaching down beneath the waistband of her pants to...

"Nooooooo..." Miranda's second orgasm of the morning came harder than the first, every nerve ending in her body lighting up with a seemingly endless supply of pure and absolute pleasure. She had barely even come down from the waves of ecstasy before her fingers started working again.


	3. Vulgar Display

A week later, the event in the showers had been mostly forgotten, and Miranda was on her way to a briefing, a small smile on her face. For the past few days, Miranda had found her masturbation sessions had gone from several times monthly to several times daily. She was still coming down off her last self-stimulation, and the taste of her juices licked off her fingers was still pleasantly clinging to her tongue. 

The sudden increase in her libido worried her a little, and she'd even gone to Mordin for a check-up. She hadn’t been quite courageous enough to reveal the real reason for her sudden desire for a physical, which may have been why the salarian doctor had found nothing wrong. Oh well, it was harmless enough, she supposed. And at least she had managed to keep from fingering herself in the public showers again.

And God, the orgasms had been amazing. Miranda couldn't remember having ever cum as hard as she had over the past few days. The one just before this meeting had left her writhing and mewling in ecstasy on her bed for almost three minutes, and they only seemed to be getting better and better as she did it more often. Even thinking about it now, she knew this meeting was going to be torture, and couldn't wait to get back to her office and go another round.

As she reached the briefing room door, her good mood was dampened. Jack was leaning against the wall by the door, watching Miranda approach with a curious expression on her face. Since that morning in the showers, Jack had kept to herself down in engineering, and Miranda was fine with that. Seeing her peek her head out again was an annoyance she didn't really need right now. Thinking back to her and the shower just brought back that image of her spreading her legs wide for Miranda to lick, an image that was appearing, unbidden, more and more often in her self-pleasuring sessions.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack piped up, dispelling the disgustingly compelling image from Miranda's mind. "Something looks different about you today, you been using a new shampoo?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Jack, "I should kick you off this ship at the next port after what you did."

"I wasn't the one embracing eternity in the public shower, sweetheart," Jack said, "And with all the noise you were making, you're lucky only three people saw it."

Miranda shook her head dismissively. "I don't have time for this. Shepard and I have an important meeting."

"Sure thing," Jack said with a shrug. "Have fun in there, you dirty girl." She said the last two words with a peculiar emphasis, stressing every syllable. After that, she strolled off down the hallway. Miranda waited until the sound of her boots scuffing against the metal floors was out of earshot before entering the door to the conference room.

Miranda was met by Diana Shepard at the door, and all of her worries about the strangeness of the last few weeks immediately went away. While Miranda had had her doubts about the supposed hero Shepard at first, over the course of their mission to defeat the Collectors, she had found the well-built, red-headed woman to be a strong, courageous, and determined leader. Even as Shepard had decided to destroy the Collector base and defeat the ambitions of the Illusive Man, Miranda had felt no regrets over turning her back on Cerberus and throwing in her lot with the savior of the galaxy.

After greeting Shepard, Miranda turned her attention to the ship's guest. "Miss T'Soni," Miranda said, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," said Liara, giving Miranda a loose handshake. The new Shadow Broker put on an air of confidence, but Miranda could still see traces of the meek, demure archaeologist she had been when Shepard first encountered her on Therum. They made an incongruous pair, the well-built, confident warrior and the slim and tentative scholar. It was hard to imagine the two of them in bed together. Shepard tearing the asari's clothes off, kissing a blue nipple before moving down the supple alien woman’s body and running her tongue all up and down her...

"Miss Lawson?" Liara said, her eyebrow quirked up. Miranda realized she had been standing and staring at the asari as she pictured her and Shepard's bedroom activities. She smiled bashfully, "Sorry, I've been a little out of sorts lately."

"I understand," Liara responded. "Even with the Collectors defeated, it seems we have even more to worry about than ever."

"Indeed," Miranda said, as the door slid open behind her. Jacob had arrived, and Garrus and Mordin came in soon after. After everyone had exchanged greetings and got into their seats, Miranda rose to address them.

"Thank you all for coming," she spoke loudly to be heard all the way across the room. "Now, as I'm sure you are all aware, we have been doing careful research on the data extracted from the Collector station. As of yet, however, we have not found any major vulnerabilities that can be exploited if the Reapers should launch a full scale assault against us."

Pressing a button, Miranda brought up a holographic display in the middle of the table. "However, we have seen several pieces of promising data that could give us a way to fuck the Reapers up in an extended firefight. Maybe not enough to completely destroy them, but we have worked up several schematics and some other shit here that'll certainly give those cocksuckers a run for their money if they try to fuck with us."

Miranda heard a snicker coming from the table and furrowed her brow. Thinking she was imagining it, she continued with her presentation. After several minutes of talking, she waved a hand over at the asari to her left. "In addition to all this, Ms. T'Soni has been putting her sweet ass to work trying to dig up any information regarding any other shit the Reapers might pull on us. Might help to make sure we're not just sitting around fingering our cunts when those things come barreling out of space to fuck us up the asses. Ms. T'Soni, let's hear what you've fucking got."

Miranda returned to her seat, staring at Liara expectantly. Instead, Liara stared back, slack-jawed. Looking around, Miranda discovered that everyone was looking at her with the same expression.

"Well, that's one way to liven up a meeting," Garrus remarked.

Miranda blinked. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Several dozen things, by my count," Shepard said. "In the future, Miss Lawson, try to make sure your presentations contain less references to Miss T'Soni's backside."

"Commander," Miranda's eyes bugged out. "I have no idea what you..."

Reaching up his arm, Mordin tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool. A recording of the last few moments of Miranda's speech played. Hearing her own speech back, Miranda gasped. "Commander Shepard, I have no idea what the fuck I just..." She raised a hand to her mouth. "Shepard, I don't fuc... I mean, I don't have a clue why I was saying that shit. I..." She rose unsteadily to her feet. "I'm sorry, Commander, I'm afraid I must be under more fucking stress than I fucking realized."

Shepard tried to keep her demeanor, but Miranda could see that she was trying to keep herself from busting out laughing. "It's alright, Miranda. Go get some rest. We'll handle the rest of the meeting."

"Thank you, Commander, I think I just need to lie down and finger my pussy... REST! Rest, lie down and rest!" Miranda dashed out of the room as quickly as she could.


	4. Sisterly Advice

Several visits to Mordin and a counseling session with Kelly Chambers were no help in determining the cause of Miranda's sudden verbal compulsion. It showed no signs of abating over the following week, and although Miranda argued with Shepard that she should be relieved of her position until the issue was resolved, Shepard persuaded her against it.

"We're not Puritans, here, Miss Lawson," Shepard said. "And as long as it doesn't affect your duties in any way, I don't see why you can't keep serving on this ship."

"But something like this... what if I have a major fucking psychological problem?" Miranda had protested, not even attempting to fight against the profanities that peppered her speech without her even being consciously aware. "What if this is something my father programmed into me, something to fucking sabotage me if I rebelled against him?"

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes," Shepard said, in that firm but pleasant way that made every order she gave as easy to bear as a friendly suggestion from a close friend. "But with everything going on, the Reapers and the renegade Geth still out there, I can't afford to lose such a valuable member of my crew just because of a few four-letter words. Jack would have been off this ship in seconds flat if that was my policy."

The mention of Jack sent a shock through Miranda's body. She tried to dispel the sexually-charted images filling her mind as she carefully responded to Shepard. "I... understand. Thank you, Commander."

Miranda tried not to make eye contact with anyone as she walked back to her office. Although it was true that the recent changes in her behavior hadn't affected her duties, she knew that the crew was snickering behind their backs at her. The shower incident had spread throughout the entire ship, and Miranda had been forced to send out a ship-wide notice that any more crew members caught placing shampoo bottles outside her office door would be sent to the brig without exception. She found herself spending less and less time outside her office, interacting with other crew members only when necessary, and mostly through computer messages.

"Secluded in my own little section of the ship," Miranda thought to herself as she sat at her desk, "just like..." She felt the familiar tingle in her cunt and was about ready to reach down underneath her panties when she heard a chime on her computer. She smiled when she saw the familiar username.

* * *

Username: OrianaL

Username: Mlaws

ML: [LOGIN][ONLINE]

OR: [LOGIN][ONLINE]

16:08 OR: Randa, where have you been? You haven't messaged me in weeks.

16:10 ML: Things have been very complicated lately. It's been hard to pull myself away.

16:11 OR: All your top secret work out there saving the world. I wish you could talk to me about it.

16:13 ML: Trust me, Ori, it's better you don't know. There are things happening that

16:13 OR: Yeah, yeah, that could determine the future of the universe and all that.

16:15 ML: I'd rather talk about you. How are things going with Danner?

16:19 ML: Ori? You still there?

16:20 OR: Fine, I guess.

16:22 ML: Talk to me.

16:26 OR: It's just... there's this other girl in our class, Meliah. She's been asking Danner for help with the work a lot, and acting all cute and flirty with him. He tells me there's nothing going on between the two of them, but I've seen the way she looks at him. I know she's trying to steal him away!

16:28 ML: Do you trust Danner?

16:29 OR: I do, I do, but... Meliah's so much hotter than me. She's so

16:31 ML: Have you blown him yet?

16:34 ML: You there, Ori?

16:37 OR: Who is this, really?

16:39 ML: What are you talking about?

16:41 OR: This isn't some hacker who got into my sister's account? 

16:42 ML: This channel's secure, you know that.

16:44 OR: I'm just trying to wrap my head around my sister giving me blowjob advice.

16:47 ML: But have you?

16:50 OR: Jeez, Randa, I just kissed him for the first time a week ago!

16:52 ML: He can get kisses from anyone. But good head will keep him coming back.

16:55 OR: God, I can't... I've never even done it before.

16:58 ML: You're 20 and you've never sucked a guy off before?

17:03 OR: Well, pardon me for my sheltered, blowjob free-life. Jeez, can we go back to you copy-pasting advice from "Dear Dinah" columns? Look, even if I were to... do that, I wouldn't know the first thing about...

17:03 ML: Check your inbox.

17:05 OR: Randa! Are these

17:05 ML: They should give you some good techniques to practice.

17:07 OR: You just happened to have these on hand?

17:08 ML: Yes. 

17:09 OR: This is, like, an encyclopedia of blowjob videos.

17:09 ML: Watch the second one and see the way she licks his balls while stroking the shaft at 1:28. Do that to Danner and he'll forget about Meliah as fast as his cum hits your face.

17:10 OR: I just want you to know that this is the most surreal moment in my life, and I

17:11 OR: Wait, this third one... is that a batarian?

17:13 ML: Their genitals are similar enough that the same techniques should apply.

17:15 OR: My sister has interspecies porn on her hard drive. Ranks pretty high up on the list of things I never wanted to know, ever.

17:16 ML: Will you try it at least?

17:18 OR: Okay, fine, if I promise you I'll suck off my boyfriend the next time we see him, can we just drop the subject?

17:20 ML: Don't give him too many freebies, though. After you've gone down on him a couple of times, he should be willing to return the favor. You shaven?

17:22 OR: I think I'd better go. Next time we chat, Randa, all topics of discussion will stay above the belt, okay?

17:24 ML: Fine, somebody's at my door anyway.

* * *

When the door slid open, Jack hit the button on the device and slid into the room. She followed the usual routine, instructing Miranda to close the door, hopping up on her desk, and directing her between her thighs. While Miranda worked on getting Jack off, Jack chatted to the hypnotized woman.

"You've been keeping to yourself lately," Jack said. "And after all the trouble I went to, helping you come out of your shell a little, you just retreated further back. That won't do at all. How come you're hiding in your office?"

Miranda gave a garbled reply into Jack's pussy, and Jack instructed her to stop licking and answer. "I'm ashamed," Miranda said in an emotionless tone. "I keep doing things and I don't understand why, and I get embarrassed."

"You shitting me?" Jack exclaimed. "You're the strong, confident cheerleader. You're second in command of this whole goddamned ship. Why should you be ashamed? From now on, you will not feel any shame or embarrassment about anything you do. If people think you're acting weird, fuck 'em. You do whatever you feel like doing," Jack smirked before adding, "which is actually what *I* feel like having you feel like doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Miranda responded.

"Now then... oh, you can get back to licking my pussy, by the way," Jack said, and Miranda leaned back down to follow her instructions. "That constant horniness I instructed you to feel... we're going to pump that about to about twice as much." Jack placed a finger to her chin and considered this a moment. "Nah, make it three times. And I'm sorry to say that all that finger fucking you've been doing just isn't going to be enough to satisfy you anymore. It's time for you to get to know the rest of the crew a little better, I think. In fact, I've decided that you can't cum at all unless you're fucking somebody. You understand?"

Miranda paused to nod before getting back to licking.

"And by 'fucking somebody,' I'm not just talking guys. I know I already programmed you to get off at the mere thought of me, but let's open up the field a little. As of now, you're attracted to all other women as well. And, what the hell, let's thrown the aliens in as well, why should I deprive them of that pussy of yours? Anywhere you can get it, you're ready and willing. Do you understand?" Jack felt Miranda nod between her legs.

"One more little thing," Jack said. "I think that tatt on your back is starting to look a little lonely..."


	5. Sharing the Prize

It was a day full of surprises for Jacob Taylor. The first surprise was when Miranda barged into the armory and, without a word, yanked off his pants and began sucking his dick. 

Jacob had always liked to think of himself as a gentleman around women. The type to refuse a woman's advances if she had too much to drink or if he thought she wasn't in her right mind. As such a man, he really should have said something. Stepped away from Miranda and been a noble type of guy.

But goddamn, did Miranda know her way around a cock.

When she pushed him back onto a table and stripped off her jumpsuit was when Jacob got his second surprise. It had been several years since he'd last seen Miranda naked, and the tattoos that now nearly covered her arms and spread out across her torso definitely weren't there the last time. And he sure as hell didn't remember the twin gleaming gold rings that swung from her nipples as she climbed up and impaled herself on him.

"Fuck yeah, give me that fucking cock," Miranda moaned as she worked her hips around Jacob's member. "Fuck my hot wet pussy hard, make me cum!" Surprise number three: the times he and Miranda had made love before, she had been a fairly quiet lover, letting out soft moans at the moment of climax and not much else. Now, however, a parade of "fuck"s, "cock"s and "pussy"s seemed to continually pour from her mouth, the only pause in the dirty talk when she yanked on her nipple rings and gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain.

The sound of the door sliding open gave Jacob his fourth surprise. Jacob looked around Miranda's writhing body to see a young ensign with an inventory report in hand staring at the lovely tableau before him. Jacob opened his mouth to instruct the ensign to come back later when Miranda looked behind her and beat him to the punch.

"You just going to keep fucking staring," Miranda barked at the ensign, "or come fuck me up the ass and make yourself useful?" When the ensign made no response, Miranda added, "That's a fucking order, ensign!"

And just like that, Jacob was in a three-way with his ex-lover and a random ensign. Not exactly how he planned to start his day, but as he groaned and shot his load deep inside Miranda, he wasn't exactly complaining.

While Miranda whirled around to jack the ensign off into her mouth, nobody in the room noticed the door slide open again, and close without anyone appearing to pass through.


	6. The Rigid Thrust of Scientific Progress

Excellent day for Mordin. Experiment on new tissue samples showing promising results, working much faster than expected. So absorbed in recording research data, didn't notice visitor until already there.

"Good evening, Dr. Solus." Female voice, sounded like Miss Lawson but... different. Less bottled-up and precise, more languid and... seductive? Hard to tell, lack of libido in Mordin's species made determining such intentions difficult.

Turning to see Miranda, surprising image. Executive Officer of ship out of Cerberus uniform, wearing garment Mordin believed humans designated as "tank top." Tight pants as well, nothing unusual for Miss Lawson, but contours of labia readily visible through synthetic fabric. Exposed upper body revealed large number of tattoos; many species engaged in such body defacement, Mordin knew, but not usually to this extent.

Mordin's theory: psychological affliction that had previously resulted in outbursts of unwilled profanity had progressed further, resulting in exhibitionary compulsion and desire for body modification in subject. Mordin hopeful Miss Lawson here for another check-up; psychology not his usual field, but further research could lead to name being included in inevitable research paper on unique new human mental condition.

"Ah, yes, evening," Mordin said, barely able to contain excitement. "Another examination needed, Miss Lawson?"

Shake of head from Miranda, half-lidded eyes indicating either mild case of fatigue or extreme state of sexual arousal. Mordin fairly confident latter was case. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that fucking gel we picked up on that mission a few months ago. The xeno-pheromone, I think you called it?"

"Glad you asked," Mordin said. "Amazing substance, adaptational DNA able to locate pleasure center of brain of any species and stimulate it into overdrive. Research has indicated that if ingested or inhaled, subject would become unable to resist engaging in sexual congress with any potential partner in the vicinity."

Lazy smile across Miranda's face. "So... could I borrow some?"

"Borrow? Is this human attempt at humor? Subject never of much interest."

Mordin felt Miranda move in close. Bare skin radiating intense heat. "Come on, Mordin. There's a few crew members I know who just need to loosen the fuck up a bit." Reaching up, Miranda brushed hand across Mordin's face. "So much stress pent up on this ship, don't you think we ought to get a chance for some... release?"

Pulling away, Mordin inhaled. "Your attempts at seduction are both ineffective, and unnecessary. Wait just one moment." Thirty seconds later, he came back with large glass vial filled with translucent green liquid.

"This is the stuff?" Miranda asked.

"The amount synthesized up to this point, yes," Mordin explained, "Should be trivial to make more if needed. A light application on your skin should retain effectiveness for individuals in a five-foot radius for approximately 10 hours."

"So... you're just giving it to me?"

"Been looking for way to test effects properly," Mordin said. "Plenty of test animals on hand, certainly, but experiments on brain functions of intelligent beings could yield much more conclusive results. Will give you regular supply of xeno-pheromone if you make promise to record findings and file results of any testing you participate in. Please adhere to scientific method as closely as possible, include control groups for verification purposes. Oh, and..."

"Sounds like a fucking bore," Miranda said. "How about I just take some vids of me fucking people I use the stuff on instead?"

"Not entirely ideal, but high resolution images could allow me to study pupil dilation, flushness of skin, other physical signs of exposure. Yes, yes, vids would do very nicely," Mordin smiled. "Very pleased with you taking an interest in such studies, Miss Lawson. Will await your test results with much anticipation."

Picking up the jar, Miranda popped open the lid. "How about we give it a test right now?" she asked, waving fumes from the container in Mordin's direction.

"Waste of time, I'm afraid," Mordin said, feeling distinctive odor of xeno-pheromone drift up nostrils. "Salarian sex drive nearly non-existant, unlikely to be affect...ed...by"

Fascinating. Xeno-pheromone more potent than Mordin ever formulated. Found first sexual encounter with human female unexpectedly stimulating, both intellectually and erotically. Resolved to write extensive report on experience, once Miranda's oral activities had successfully elicited orgasmic response.


	7. Help Is On The Way

Kelly Chambers had just finished her last appointment for the day when she received an unexpected visitor.

"Commander Shepard," Kelly as said as the red-headed commander of the Normandy stepped inside. "I suppose I'm not lucky enough for this to be a social call."

Shepard smiled at her. The two of them had exchanged a few flirtatious conversations when Shepard had first arrived, but once Liara T'Soni arrived back in Shepard's life, the Commander made it clear to Kelly that things would stay professional between them from now on. Kelly couldn't pretend to not be disappointed, but watching the way Shepard and the asari were around each other, Kelly knew who truly had hold of Shepard's heart.

"Unfortunately not," Shepard said. "I'm afraid I may have a situation developing in my senior staff, and I thought you might be the person to speak to."

Kelly nodded. "I think I already know what you're going to say. Miss Lawson?"

Shepard settled down into a chair opposite Kelly's desk. Her face was lined with concern. "I suppose I should have taken action sooner. It seemed harmless at first, but things have escalated. Strictly speaking, we're not affiliated with the Alliance or Cerberus, so there's no real uniform code, but..."

"Believe me, you don't have to elaborate," Kelly said. Over the past few weeks, Miranda's attire had begun undergoing some disconcerting changes. When Kelly had last seen her, leading an eager young crewmember by the hand to her quarters, Miranda was wearing little more than a bikini top that barely covered her nipples, and a short leather skirt a few inches away from being nothing but a belt. All the better to reveal the body art that had grown to cover more and more of Miranda's skin.

"Not that I can really fault her too much for that," Shepard said. "Not when Jack is strolling around with nothing but a strap across her chest. But combine that with all the rumors I've been hearing..."

Kelly chuckled ruefully. "Not just rumors, believe me." She'd been twice as busy lately with appointments, people asking about "a friend" who had entered into a physical relationship with a superior officer and wanted advice on how to deal with it. Men who were guilty about cheating on their wives and girlfriends at home, but had found themselves unable to resist. Women who'd never felt "that way" about another woman before, but had found themselves swept off their feet and into her bed.

The most direct confirmation she had gotten about the situation was from Tali. When she'd come to visit Kelly, it had taken the yeoman fifteen minutes to get the nervous quarian to tell the whole story. A few days ago, she had walked into engineering to find Miranda engaged in what Tali referred to as "sexual congress" with Engineer Donnelly. "Right there in the engine room, can you believe it?" Tali exclaimed. Leaving without being noticed, Tali had resolved to ignore the situation, until the next day when she'd entered engineering again, to find Miranda with her head buried between Engineer Daniels's legs. The straw that broke the camel's back had been the day after that, when Tali walked in to find both engineers combining their efforts on their XO.

Kelly took notes and set up a second appointment with Tali to write up a formal report on the matter. When the day came, however, Tali didn't show. Running into her in the hallway later, Kelly couldn't get any answers from the quarian, who said she had been mistaken and to just drop the matter. Kelly was confused until she noticed a few unusual forms being filed in the ship's system. The first was a request sent to Mordin from Tali, for a massive amount of antibiotics and immune boosters. Not long after the order had been filled, Tali filed a notice to the crew that the engine room would be sealed for several hours, for a briefing with Miss Lawson on the Normandy's power consumption. The notes from this briefing filed by Miranda afterward recommended that her engine room meetings with Tali be continued on a regular basis, with Engineers Donnelly and Daniels on hand for "extra assistance."

After Kelly gave a summarized version of this information to Shepard, the woman ran a hand through her short red hair. "I mean, I can understand getting a little pent up, being out in space this long," Shepard said. "But Miranda doing this? I'm starting to worry that maybe she's experiencing a mental breakdown. Or maybe worse... that's she's been affected by some sort of indoctrination that we haven't experienced up until this time. If she..."

Their talk was interrupted by a voice over the ship's internal PA. "Ensign Rhodes, please report to the XO's Office," said a familiar accented voice, "Ensign Dina Rhodes, report to the XO's Office."

Shepard furrowed her brow. These announcements had become more and more commonplace over the last few weeks. Shepard questioned Miranda about it a few days back. "Performance reviews," Miranda had explained, and didn't elaborate. Shepard didn't have enough evidence to question her further, although it was difficult to miss the second pair of boots protruding out from under Miranda's desk, and the wet slurping sounds coming from her nether regions.

"This is why I need you to do what you can, Kelly," Shepard said. "Even with all this, Miranda is still executing all of her duties as well as she ever has, so I don't have any grounds to discipline her on that account. It just seems that every second of her spare time is spent seeing how many members of the crew she can work her way through. That many hormones flying around her, one crew member getting jealous of another... it's an incident waiting to happen."

"Of course, Commander," Kelly said. "I'll make it my personal responsibility to get to the bottom of this situation with Miss Lawson. She'll have my full attention from this moment forward."

Shepard frowned. "Kelly, I don't mean any offense by this, but I need to know that you can keep focused on this task. Miranda will most likely try to seduce you, I imagine, and I can't..."

"Shepard, please," Kelly cut her off, feeling a little insulted. "I'll allow that I do find Miss Lawson attractive, but my first duty is to this ship and to ensure that its crew is operating at peak efficiency. I'm quite capable of putting aside any physical urges I might have in order to follow your orders."

There was a moment's hesitation in Shepard, but she finally nodded. "When will you start?"

"I'll go to Miranda's office as soon as we're finished here," Kelly said. "Maybe if I catch her in the act with Ensign Rhodes, it'll make it harder for her to deny her actions and easier to come clean with me."

Shepard rose to her feet, "I'm counting on you, Kelly."

"Don't worry," Kelly said with a smile. "Miranda can try anything she wants to seduce me. I'm strong enough to resist anything she can throw at me."


	8. Help Is On The Way, Take 2

"Oh, God, Miranda, you're amazing!" Kelly squealed, her naked body glistening with sweat as she writhed on Miranda's bed. 45 minutes ago she had arrive at Miranda's office to discuss her recent activities. 41 minutes ago Kelly's clothes were on the floor and Miranda's warm, tattooed body was pressed up against hers, her tongue diving into Kelly's mouth without finding any resistance.

At the moment, Miranda was between Kelly's thighs, thrusting a large pink dildo in and out of her pussy while her tongue worked on the young yeoman's clit at the same time. Kelly gasped and moaned as Miranda's expert skills drove her toward her third orgasm of the night. 

"Still think I need fucking counseling, Miss Chambers?" Miranda said with a naughty grin, withdrawing the dildo to lick off Kelly's juices before sliding it back in.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kelly breathed. "I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow. We need to have some... ohhhh... some intense psychotherapy. Get to the... oh fuck... get to the root of your problem and..."

Miranda looked over her shoulder. "Ensign Rhodes, get the fuck over here and give this bitch something useful to do with her mouth."

Getting up from her rest on the nearby couch with a lazy smile, the buxom blonde ensign strode nude over to the bed and lowered her dripping mound onto Kelly's face. Kelly grinned before diving in, and it wasn't long before the blonde began her own set of heated moans.

In the corner of the room, masked under her cloaking device, Kasumi watched the lesbian three-way in concern. Ever since the victory at the Collector Base, she hadn't had much to do. Shepard and the rest of the crew didn't really include her in all their big plans regarding the Reapers - not that she'd have much to contribute anyway, considering the intergalactic race of annihilators didn't have many priceless artifacts to steal - so to pass the time, she amused herself by wandering the ship with her cloak engaged, keeping an eye out for anything going on.

And over the past few months, most events of interest centered on the woman who was currently bringing the ship's yeoman to another screaming climax. Far from the first act of depravity Kasumi had seen since concentrating her spying efforts on Miss Lawson, and doubtful not even the last to be engaged in tonight. Like most of the crew of the Normandy, she knew enough about Miranda to know that these acts of rampant copulation were not in character for the normally ice-cold senior officer. But most members of the crew were either too polite or intimidated to interfere in Miranda's affairs, or too busy fucking the shit out of her to care.

Kasumi told herself that she wasn't doing this just because Miranda was making regular visits to Jacob in the armory. It was for the good of the ship, for Shepard's mission to find out what was going on with Miranda. And besides, if Jacob thought Miranda was good, wait until he got a taste of a little space-ninja action once this situation got wrapped up.

Over on the bed, the participants were shifting position. Kelly now had hold of the dildo and was putting it to good use on Miranda, who sat on the edge of her bed while the blonde sidled up behind her, fondling her breasts and pulling on her nipples. Miranda moaned and muttered endless obscenities, a few that even Kasumi, who'd been exposed to some of the most vicious and depraved criminals in the universe, had never heard before.

It was another hour before the three finished, and Kelly and the blonde were hustled out the door by Miranda. Normally, Kasumi followed Miranda's latest conquest as they left, to cover her exit. This time, however, something told her to stay. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she hung around a little longer, she might find an answer to Miranda's personality shift.

Settling herself silently into a chair in the corner, Kasumi watched as Miranda fell back on her bed and started to sleep. If Kasumi was wrong, this was going to be a long, boring night; she didn't dare betray her presence by opening the door to leave, so she'd have to hang out here all night. It wasn't long, however, before the door chime sounded.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Jack said after performing her customary zapping of Miranda and walking into the room. Instead of hopping up on her desk, however, Jack simply instructed Miranda to stand in the middle of the room. Jack walked around the hypnotized woman and admired her handiwork. Aside from her face, there was not a single bare inch of flesh on Miranda not covered in tattoos. After getting bored with Miranda's long black hair, Jack had instructed her to change. Miranda now wore a short, punk-style hairdo, dyed blond with a neon pink streak. Several earrings glinted from all around Miranda's earlobes, and Jack had noticed during the previous night's cunt-licking that Miranda had added a tongue stud to the list of body modifications.

The most amusing part, to Jack at least, had been to make Miranda set up an appointment with a doctor on Illium to enhance her already-large breasts. Jack cupped one of Miranda's new massive 34DDD breasts and worked her thumb around one of Miranda protruding nipples, the piercing there now linked to the other by a thin gold chain.

Yep, Miranda was now one of the sexiest fucking sluts Jack had ever seen. Still, Jack had held off on fucking her, at least while she wasn't under the influence of the device. She had something else in mind for that.

"Miranda, been thinking it's about time to finish this thing up," she said. "Turning you into the ship's bicycle with this little hypno-device has been such a blast, and I know most of the crew has been enjoying it too, but it's about time for the main event."

Jack beckoned Miranda to stand up, and leaning close, she whispered her final instructions into Miranda's ear. "Do you understand?" Jack asked.

For one brief moment, there was a slight hesitation from Miranda. Jack worried for a moment that Miranda might actually be resisting her new orders, but it was just a momentary pause before Miranda said, "Yes."

"You don't know how hard this has been, princess," Jack said. "Biding my time and letting this all play out. But we're almost finished now, and when we're all done... well, I think you're really gonna love it." Jabbing the device down into her pocket, Jack headed out the door.

* * *

Kasumi watched the stock-still Miranda in horror. It was all clear now. She wasn't sure where Jack had gotten hold of such a powerful device, but she knew full well the rivalry between her and Miranda, and it would only make sense that this would be the sort of thing Jack would do if she had the ability to.

Disengaging her cloak, Kasumi walked up to Miranda and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wake up," she hissed, shaking her. "Miranda, snap out of it."

Miranda didn't respond for several seconds. Then, out of nowhere, she blinked. Her eyes focused on Kasumi and she let out a startled yelp. "Kasumi, what the fuck are you doing here?" she said, making no efforts to cover her nakedness at the unexpected visitor.

"It's Jack," Kasumi breathed. "Jack's been doing this to you."

"Doing what to me?" Miranda said with a friendly smile. "I haven't seen Jack around in weeks."

"She was just here, she..." Kasumi was about to explain, when she felt fingers wrap around one of her breasts.

"Forget about Jack," Miranda said, staring up and down Kasumi's body and wantonly licking her lips. "I've been meaning to call you in for your... performance review. Why don't we get you out of this fucking suit and..."

"No!" Kasumi exclaimed, slapping Miranda's hand away. "Think about it, Miranda. Were you ever like this before? Have you ever had this much sex before the last few months? Would you have ever considered getting all these tattoos?"

"Nope," Miranda said with a crooked smile. "I was serious and boring, God, I was such a bitch. Always so worried about what other people thought of me. But then I realized... fuck 'em. I do whatever I feel like doing, and if somebody's got a problem with it, they can kiss my ass." Before Kasumi could react, Miranda's hand flashed out and gripped her behind. "Speaking of which, anybody ever told you that yours looks absolutely delicious?"

Something about Miranda being close to her like this was making Kasumi light-headed. The smell of her perfume seemed to fill up her lungs, and the feeling of their bodies pressing together was starting to feel better and better. Her hand started creeping up to the zipper of her bodysuit, and she was almost ready to succumb when an image of Jacob sprang into her mind.

With all of her willpower, Kasumi took one hand and roughly shoved Miranda's away from her backside. With the other, she slapped Miranda across the face. Miranda stared at Kasumi in shock, but before she could say anything, Kasumi plowed ahead.

"Jack's got some sort of device, looks like a remote control or something, that she just came in and used on you. It was like you were hypnotized, she gave you instructions and you agreed to them. She talked about some sort of plan she had for you, it sounded like she had been doing this for a while now. She's been doing this to you, getting revenge on you."

Miranda shook her head. "No, that isn't... I did this myself. I always wanted to do this, to loosen up and..."

"Did you really? Think back, Miranda. Back to before all of this started happening. To before the Collector base, before you were even on this ship. Did you ever have thoughts like this before?"

Miranda leaned against her desk, her face wracked with turmoil. Finally, she choked out, "Oh, God. Oh, God, you're right. This isn't me." Looking down at her body, an elaborate maze of tattoos curling around a massive set of fake tits, a tear dripped down Miranda's face. "Look what she fucking did to me. Look what..."

Kasumi walked forward and embraced Miranda. Even as the woman wept, Kasumi was waiting with fear for her hands to start groping again, but nothing came.

"We'll fix things, Miranda, don't worry," Kasumi reassured her.

"I'll kill her," Miranda snarled. "Go down there and..."

Kasumi shook her head. "No, we can't be too obvious. If she sees us coming, she'll just use the mind control device on us." Even as she said it, the thought of Jack using that thing on her made her shudder. If there was one thing Kasumi valued above all else, it was her independence. The thought of somebody using her like a puppet was too horrible to consider.

"We need to set a fucking trap," Miranda said. "Make sure she doesn't see us coming." Kasumi was glad to see Miranda's professional demeanor return. "Get her somewhere I can take the bitch out. I doubt Shepard will miss her much, the little cunt was never really one of us anyway."

Even in this dire situation, Kasumi had to stifle a laugh, hearing Miranda give this determined speech interspersed with the language of a gutter whore from the Earth slums. Getting serious, she said. "I have an idea."


	9. Walking In Her Shoes

After several minutes of working out the details of the plan with Miranda, Kasumi went down the elevator to the bottom of the ship and ran down the flight of stairs that led into the lower reaches of engineering. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

Jack was stretched out on her cot, and she sat up to blink blearily at her unwanted visitor. "What's got you all worked up?"

"It's Miranda, she's gone crazy!" Being a good actress was a helpful skill as a thief, and Kasumi was playing her part to the hilt tonight. "She's in the hangar and she's got a gun to her head!"

"Really? Make sure to get a vid if she blows her brains out," Jack said, although her acting skills weren't nearly as good. "What happened? She fucked her way through the whole crew and got nothing left to live for?"

Kasumi shook her head. "She was saying something about how she was tired of being controlled or something. That she was going to finally be free, but not before she told the truth about what was happening."

Jack rose to her feet. "The truth?"

"Said she remembered something that made everything clear. That she'd called Shepard to meet her there so she could hear the truth before she ended it all. Shepard might not make it in time, though, the state Miranda's in. You're the only other person around who might be able to stop her!"

Jack dismissively waved Kasumi away. "Fuck off, I don't give a shit if the cheerleader shoots herself a hundred times."

"Please, Jack, I can't..."

"Get... the fuck... out of here!" Jack snarled at Kasumi. Putting on an air of resignation, Kasumi turned to the steps and dashed up. As she hit the top of the stairs, she triggered the door to the hallway but stayed inside, engaging her cloak and waiting. Sure enough, seconds later Jack came dashing up the stairs, heading for the elevator. Kasumi followed her inside and watched her pace and curse as she waited to reach the fifth floor.

As soon as the doors started to slide open, Jack sprinted out into the hallway. Kasumi waited inside as the doors shut. She had told Miranda that she had her back in this, but Miranda insisted that she wanted to deal with Jack alone. While Kasumi could have easily reneged on her promise and followed Jack out with her cloak, she remembered what it had felt like to see Donovan Hock's face as his ship went down in flames. Who was she to deny Miranda her own chance at revenge?

Heading back to her quarters, Kasumi sat on her couch and waited for word from Miranda, who'd told her she'd call once it was done. Even now, she knew it would be one of the longest waits of her life.

* * *

Miranda watched as Jack dashed across the hangar bay in panic. "Miranda!" she called out. "Miranda, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm here, Jack," Miranda said, raising the pistol in her hand to aim at Jack's back. "Make one wrong move and I'll kill you where you fucking stand."

"So," Jack asked without turning around. "Guess Shepard isn't coming after all, then?" No hint of fear in her voice, though, just the usual tone of wry amusement. "That fucking Jap bitch..."

"Kasumi isn't involved. This is just between you and me." Miranda said, voice filled with steel. "Turn around, I want to see your fucking face when I kill you."

Jack turned to face Miranda and, despite the gun in her face, laughed out loud. Attempting to regain some of her dignity for this confrontation, Miranda had tried to squeeze herself into one of her old Cerberus uniforms. With her recent enhancements, however, she'd been forced to leave her jumpsuit half-unzipped, and her heaving tits were nearly spilling out of her outfit. It ruined the intimidation factor a little, Miranda knew, but Jack wouldn't live to tell anybody about it, anyway.

"You're not going to kill me, cheerleader," Jack said with a confident grin.

"And why shouldn't I?" Miranda yelled. "You fucked with my mind and body and turned me into your plaything! All those things you forced me to do..."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Jack said. "Not having control of your own life, being somebody else's slave." She ran a hand across her arm, feeling the scars etched across her flesh. "Maybe now you've had a taste of what my life has been like thanks to your buddies in Cerberus."

Miranda barked out a harsh laugh. "So that's what this has all been about? Your petty attempt at revenge? I told you, I didn't have a goddamned thing to do with what happened to you."

"Right, right, I was a 'mistake,' as you put it," Jack filled the word with bitterness. "I never forgot you saying that, by the way. Having my entire life called a mistake by a perfect little bitch who'd never had a single setback in her entire fucking life."

"I didn't mean..." Miranda started to say, before gritting her teeth and gripping the pistol tighter. "Why the fuck am I explaining myself to you? Especially since you'll be a fucking corpse in a few seconds."

Jack shrugged. "Beats me. Before you take me out, though, just wanted to ask you one more question."

"Do whatever the fuck you want."

"Be honest with me, now... you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

The words caught in Miranda's throat. She'd wanted to shout out her denial, but the best she could manage is, "Only because you made me."

"So what? Fun is fun, it doesn't matter if it was your decision or not. And I sure as fuck never told you to fuck as many people as possible, that was all you. All I did was make you horny as hell and opened you up to all the options; you could have easily just kept banging Jacob or picked somebody else to be your monogamous fuck-buddy. Maybe I had to drag you to the amusement park, princess, but you were the one who wanted to go on all the rides once you got there."

"You're lying," Miranda said. "You're still trying to fuck with my mind. It isn't going to work."

Jack crossed her arms as she said. "Let me ask you this: ever since you put that gun to me, you haven't once asked me to undo the hypnotism. Now why is that?"

Miranda scoffed. "Like you would do it, anyway."

Another shrug from Jack. "Revert," she said.

A wave of agony passed through Miranda's body, and it was all she could do to keep the gun leveled on Jack as the pain flared and, just as quickly as it had come, receded.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Miranda cried out.

"I proved you wrong, princess," Jack said, "I took it all away."

Even as Jack said it, Miranda noticed that the almost constant tingling that had been coming from her hips was gone. She felt strange, like something had been extracted from her forcefully. "Everything?" she said, trying to keep the sudden nervous quiver out of her voice.

"The horniness, the swearing, the stripperiffic clothes, all the changes I made are gone," Jack said. "Gone, along with the self-confidence and the freedom to do whatever the fuck you wanted. You're back to who you were before I laid a finger on the device in my pocket here."

Jack took a step forward, ignoring the gun that was still pointing in her face, "And now, my sweet little bitch, you're going to beg me to let you have it back."

Miranda shook her head. "No... no, why would I?" she said without much confidence. Everything felt so wrong about this. She should have been happy that Jack's influence was gone, but the knot in her stomach was wringing itself tighter.

"You're missing it already, aren't you? Remember that first time you came in the shower? It's amazing how much of what your body does is controlled by the mind. When I'd planted the suggestion that would make every orgasm you had be better than the last, I wasn't really sure it was gonna work, but damned if you didn't near pass out on the bathroom floor that day. I want you to remember that day, princess, because unless I say the word, you're never going to cum that hard again."

"It's just..." Miranda said, "it's nothing more than a chemical reaction. I can learn to live without it." She wanted to believe it. Had to believe it. She couldn't really be considering giving in. "I don't need you or your twisted idea of a gift."

Jack gave her a doubtful look. "Who knows, maybe you're right. If you're so sure, than pull that trigger and we'll find out. But know that with me dies your one chance to feel even half as good as you have over the last few months. See, there's one more hypnotic suggestion I planted in your head the last time I had you under. A single word that, if I speak it, will reactivate all of the other triggers in your mind. You'll go back to the way things were, but with one difference this time."

"What?" Miranda asked, trying and failing to keep the desire out of her voice. She wanted it back. God help her, she wanted it back so bad. The aching need was tearing her apart inside, clouding her rational mind and making her feel like she would go insane.

"This time, princess, I'll be there with you. We'll fuck our way through the rest of the Normandy and after that... who the fuck knows? You and me together, princess, we'll be unstoppable."

"Together?" Miranda said, the gun in her hand feeling more and more pointless as the seconds ticked on.

"I always wanted you," Jack said, her smile suddenly fading. "From the first moment I met you, even as I hated your guts, I wanted to fuck you, too. But when you called me a 'mistake,' I knew I could never have you. Not until you'd seen things from my perspective, until you'd lived life as a 'mistake' like me."

Something clicked in Miranda's mind, and suddenly it all made sense. The tattoos covering her body, the revealing clothing, the foul language. She remembered something Kelly had mentioned once, about how Jack was the type to treat sex casually, as little more than a game.

"You turned me... into you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"And you loved every fucking minute of it," Jack said. "Just say the word, princess, and you can have it all back again. You and me together, we'll show this galaxy just who the fuck they're messing with."

Every part of her conscious mind, her newly restored mind, wanted to tell her no. She wasn't some immoral sociopath like Jack. She was Miranda Lawson. She was herself again, and the idea of allowing Jack's mind games to take effect again seemed insane.

But Jack was right. She had enjoyed it. No... she had loved it. Loved every second of fucking, every amazing orgasm, every new conquest that warmed her bed. Enjoyed the freedom she felt not caring about what other people thought of her, feeling like she had the power to do whatever she wanted. So what if they weren't her own desires to begin with? She had made them hers, and the time she had spent indulging them was nothing short of heaven. Why should she go back to her boring, humdrum life? Why couldn't she live life like she had been before? Live life like Jack did?

"No," the last shreds of her resistance called out in her mind, "this is what Jack wants, not you." She summoned up images of Commander Shepard, her resolve and willpower, trying to follow her example but finding herself feeling pathetic in comparison. 

She thought of Oriana, and what her sister would think if she'd seen Miranda acting like she had over the past few weeks. Saw the tattooed slut with overinflated tits sandwiched between two men with their cocks inside her, while she drove her tongue down into another woman's snatch. But remembering how good it had all felt, how *right* it had all felt, even her sister didn't seem to matter as much anymore.

"No, you're better than this," a rapidly fading voice was saying in her mind. "You're Miranda Lawson, and you're more than just your body and its urges. You don't want this. You don't want this. You don't..."

Brushing the pistol aside, Jack moved in close to Miranda. "So... what's it going to be, Miranda? What do you want to do?"

The weapon clattered to the floor as Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack and roughly kissed her. Their tongues fought against each other, while Miranda's nails raked across Jack's back. Pulling away, Miranda said the words that Jack was waiting for.

"I want to be a mistake."

Jack smiled, rested her hand against Miranda's cheek, and said the last trigger word left in the recesses of Miranda's subconscious.

"Victory."


	10. Victory Dance

What happened was not so much a fuck as it was a battle. After the two of them shed their clothes, their tattooed bodies slammed together, falling to the floor and tumbling over each other. Each of them roughly groped and stroked, trading vulgar insults with each other and daring the other to be the first one weak enough to cum.

After a while, though, Miranda's recent extensive experience won out. She had gotten Jack on her stomach on the floor and was on top of her, two of her fingers working in and out of Jack's pussy in a blur. Jack's cries of defeated release soon mixed with Miranda's triumphant laughter.

"You fucking lightweight," Miranda said, standing up from Jack's quivering body and cocking her hips. "Guess I'll have to be gentle with you from now on, you're gonna cum that fucking quick. Should be calling *you* the princess."

Rolling over, Jack concentrated on Miranda's form, and use her biotic powers to yank her up roughly into the air. The little cheerleader struggled in vain, her body hanging a few feet in the air, her hips level with Jack's head as she stood.

"Always wondered what a genetically perfect pussy tastes like," Jack said. After countless nights of having Miranda go down on her, Jack was ready and eager to finally return the favor. She did her best to lick up every drop of Miranda's juices as her helpless lover squirmed and cursed.

"Fuck, you're useless," Miranda directed down to the bald head working between her legs. "A fucking volus could get me off faster than you. Didn't they teach you this shit in prison, all those big bull dykes making you their obedient little bitch? You littlll...oooooh!" Miranda's head snapped back as she came, her taunts forgotten as she experienced another one of the maximum strength orgasms Jack had programmed into her.

As Jack lowered Miranda's spasming body to the floor, she wondered if she could trust Miranda enough to return the favor: have Miranda use the device on her and give Jack the same pleasure. Not right away, Jack resolved herself, wait a while to make sure the princess didn't change her mind. The device wasn't going anywhere, after all.

She'd been so busy considering the notion, she didn't have time to react when Miranda rose up and tackled her to the ground. Landing on top of her, Miranda darted her head forward and kissed Jack so hard that she came away tasting blood.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said with a warm smile. "You're not a mistake. You're the best fucking thing that ever happened to me."

Hours passed as they continued their fucking. As their energy waned, the rough, violent sex transitioned smoothly into warm, sensual caresses. And as she held Miranda in her arms, Jack felt, for the first time she could recall, like she was content.

Barely able to move, the two of them eventually fell sitting against a crate of supplies, each with one arm extended to lazily finger the other.

"So, what happens now?" Miranda said, her face blissful, her breathing slow and easy.

"Like I said, the sky's the fucking limit," Jack said, staring off into space as she thought aloud. "With that device, just think of what we could do. We could make anybody do anything we fucking wanted. We get somebody like Shepard or Liara under our control, they could get us access to people in power, people we could use. Have Shepard get another meeting with Aria, we'd have control of Omega in the span of a day. Or fuck, why even think that small? I'm sure Shepard could swing it to get another face-to-face with the Citadel Council. Get those alien fuckers on board, we could get them to do what Shepard never could: deal with the Reapers once and for all. And get ourselves named queens of the galaxy as payback afterward."

Jack looked up at the ceiling, a wide grin coming to her face. "We could rule over them all, princess, you and me. The whole world, fucking and dancing to whatever tune we want, bending to our every whim. Nothing could stop us."

She'd been so lost in her fantasies of power, she hadn't noticed right away that Miranda's fingers had stopped. She turned back to see the other woman staring off into the distance.

"Take over the world..." Miranda muttered. "My God, I never thought you would do something so..."

"You getting cold feet?" Jack said. "Come on, princess, don't freak out on me here. I just..."

She wasn't able to react until it was too late. Miranda jerked to her feet and took off at a dead run. When Jack saw where she was heading, she felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Wait, stop!" Jack cried out. But before she knew it, Miranda was rummaging through the pockets of Jack's pants. In seconds, she had the device in her hand and was staring down at the shocked Jack.

"Miranda, I thought we..." Jack muttered, and then realized how stupid she sounded. She had fucked up. Miranda had wanted the pleasure back, yeah, but Jack had never thought she'd turn on her like this afterward. She'd been so confident, she hadn't even programmed the "revert" trigger to work more than once. There were no more tricks up her sleeve; Miranda had outwitted her.

Sighing, Jack slumped against the crate. "Fine, you got the device," she said. "You win, princess. So what happens now?"

"Now?" Miranda said with an evil smile, shaking the mind control device in her hand. "Now it's my turn to fuck with somebody's mind."


	11. Debriefing

Kasumi had been about ready to run back to the elevator and head to the hangar when she received a call on her communicator.  "Kasumi, it's Miranda," she heard.  "It's done.  Come to my office and we'll talk about what happens next."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kasumi walked down the hall and turned to Miranda's office.  When she arrived, Miranda was seated at her desk, a tired look on her face.  
  
"What happened?  You were gone so long, I was worried that..." Kasumi caught something out of the corner of her eye and jerked.  Jack was sitting against the wall.  Kasumi's hand reflexively went to her cloak, until she noticed the blank stare in Jack's eyes.  She looked brain-dead, her body limp and lifeless.  
  
"What did you do?" Kasumi asked.  
  
A weak smile crossed Miranda's face.  "I managed to get the device away from her," Miranda pointed to the small box on her desk.  "I hit Jack with it but... I wasn't as much like her as she thought.  In the end, as much as I hated her for what she did, I couldn't bring myself to kill her."  
  
Kasumi stared down at the comatose Jack.  "So, instead you made her brain-dead?"  
  
"I made her remember all the pain she had caused in her life," Miranda said.  "All the misery and suffering, and I told her that she feel it for herself, only a hundred times as strong.  Guess it was too much for her mind to handle.  I still managed to lead her up here, but only leading her by the hand.  She's pretty much a vegetable now."  
  
Staring down at the defeated woman and unable to keep herself from feeling a small amount of pity for the empty shell there on the floor, Kasumi shook her head.  "It must have been a hell of a fight, you taking so long and all.  I was up here for hours while you..."  
  
"While I fucked her," Miranda said.  Seeing Kasumi's shocked reaction, she sighed.  "I nearly surrendered to it.  God help me, all that she had put me through, there was a part of me that had enjoyed what she did to me.  That wanted it more than anything.  It took Jack telling me her plans that finally made me realize what I had to do."  
  
Kasumi sat down in a chair near Miranda and rested a hand on her shoulder.  "If you don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"No, it's okay.  Turns out I was just the beginning," Miranda said with a shudder.  "She was going to take over the minds of Shepard, Liara... use them to get access as many people in power as possible.  She wanted to control the entire galaxy."  
  
"My God.  I knew she was dangerous, but if I'd thought she was capable of..." Kasumi smiled.  "Well, it doesn't matter.  It's over now."  
  
Miranda placed her hand on Kasumi's.  "Thanks for your help.  I never would have been able to beat her without you."  Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed at her eyes.  "Now we just need to deal with how we're going to explain this to Shepard and everyone else.  What did you tell Shepard about what was going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Kasumi said.  "Like we planned, I was going to hold off until things with Jack were handled, make sure nobody interfered with you getting your revenge."  
  
"So you didn't tell anybody about what was going on?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head.  "No, just like we..." and as soon as the words were out of her mouth and she saw the change that came to Miranda's face, Kasumi knew that she had just colossally fucked up.  
  
Behind her, she heard a rustle.  "About damn time, princess, my muscles were starting to cramp up sitting down there," Kasumi turned to see Jack rising to her feet.  "You ready to get started with this one?"  
  
When Kasumi turned back to Miranda, the device was in her hand and pointed at Kasumi's head.  
  
"Jack, love," Miranda said with a smirk, "I was made for this."  
  
"No, plea..." was all Kasumi was able to get out before Miranda hit the button and her mind went blank.


	12. Epilogue: The New Client

The hunched, obese batarian grumbled as he saw the ship docked outside the observation window, watching all the cattle crowd around to marvel.  Used to be, the arrival at the Normandy at Omega was a cause for celebration for him.  One of his biggest clients would stop in every time they were in port, ready to partake of his services.  But the last few times she hadn't shown her face.  He supposed it made sense; there was only so much space to work with, after all.  But still, she'd been quite an interesting subject, and had been more than willing to accept "alternate" payment options from time to time.  God, when he thought about that human bitch's mouth around his...  
  
"Excuse me?" said a voice behind him, and he jumped in surprise.  In front of him was a human, dressed in a black bodysuit, hood obscuring her face.  "Are you Cholem?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Cholem grunted.  His eyes immediately locked on the Tactical Cloak device on her waist and he frowned.  "You're looking to steal something, you sure picked the wrong place."  
  
"No, I'm not.  A friend of mine recommended your services."  
  
"A friend?  You don't look like the type to have friends here in Omega, you don't mind me saying."  
  
"Not here... she's on the Normandy."  The woman smiled sheepishly.  "I can't believe I'm doing this, but for some reason, I feel like getting a tattoo."  
  
A wide grin crossed Cholem's face as he retrieved the necessary tools.  Somehow, he had a feeling business was about to pick up.


End file.
